Enfance
by Linyel
Summary: Mon premier one-shot : Wellan n'est encore qu'un enfant immigré de force à Émeraude, la vie lui parait bien sombre..jusqu'au jour ou...  Attention yaoi


**Enfance **

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Wellan été arrivé au château d'émeraude, mais le garçon ne se sentait pas chez lui dans cet endroit étrange, non pas qu'il se sentait bien dans son royaume natal, non ,mais la solitude lui pesait . On l'avait envoyé au château d'émeraude sur ordre de sa mère car le roi Émeraude Ier cherchait des enfant dotés de pouvoirs magiques pour en faire les futurs protecteurs d'Enkediev : les chevaliers d'émeraude .

Étant de ces enfant le petit garçon se retrouvait donc au royaume d'émeraude dans l'attente d'autres enfants susceptibles de remplir les conditions nécessaires .

Wellan était né au royaume de Rubis, fils du roi Burge et de la reine Mira il affichait une prestance royale . Blond comme les blés et les yeux bleu pâle, Wellan était pour ainsi dire un beau garçon qui malgré ses huit ans faisait preuve d'une grande maturité, et pour cause...

Car si l'enfant avait reçu tout l'amour du roi et de son grand frère Stem, la reine Mira l'avait si souvent frappé ou enfermé dans la salle noire que le garçon ne regrettait nullement son absence .

L'enfant au cheveux blonds frissonna sous sa couverture au souvenir de cette femme, il revoyait des images de lui, recroquevillé dans une pièce sans fenêtre ni lumière . Les coups infligés et le silence face à son père . Wellan sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux mais trop fier pour pleurer il s'enroula dans ses couvertures avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité .

Le lendemain, Wellan se leva, enfila une tunique propre et laça ses sandales . Il descendit à pas de loup jusque dans les cuisines, les serviteurs n'étant pas encore levés il chaparda une pomme avant de sortir dans la cour du château .

C'est alors qu'il aperçut un convois de servants présentant au roi Émeraude un enfant au cheveux noirs comme la nuit . Le garçon au yeux bleus se stoppa puis se dissimula derrière un pilier pour observer la scène :

_Ce doit être le fils d'un roi comme moi_ pensa Wellan en avisant les vêtements flamboyants du nouveau venu .

Les yeux de l'enfant étudiaient attentivement l'arrivant, ses cheveux couleur nuit étaient légèrement bouclés et semblaient aussi doux que de la soie, ses yeux sombres étaient empreints d'une grande douceur. Physiquement il était plus petit mais également moins musclé que Wellan, mais malgré cela le blond trouvait ce nouveau venu très bien même attirant...

_Mais qu'est ce que je dis moi !_ le blondinet se mit une gifle mentale puis reporta son attention sur le brun

_mais...!_

Wellan faillit défaillir lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le bel inconnu était justement en train de le regarder d'un air curieux . L'enfant au yeux sombres lui adressa un superbe sourire qui faillit faire perdre pied au blond qui prit la fuite .

Wellan courut jusqu'à l'écurie mais fut contraint de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, il porta ses mains à ses joues, elles étaient brulantes. Il se pencha vers l'abreuvoir pour s'asperger d'eau et vit qu'il avait pris une jolie teinte rouge tomate et que cela n'était pas dû à la course qu'il venait de faire . Tout confus il s'assit en tailleur sur une botte de foin, que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'avait jamais rougis auparavant . Wellan se coucha sur le cotés et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil .

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le garçon aux boucles brunes étais assit à côtés de lui, Wellan manqua de tomber de surprise mais l'enfant le rattrapa :

« ça va ? » lui demanda t-il

« ou..oui » répondit le blond en sentant le rouge monter à ses joues

« Je m'appelle Santo et je suis originaire du royaume de Fal , ravi de te connaître » poursuivit l'autre en lui adressant un sourire tendre

« Je suis Wellan du royaume de Rubis, ravi également » reprit l'enfant qui commençait à devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine .

« On joue ? » proposa le brun

« je...j'ai des ..heu..trucs à faire » et ceci dit Wellan s'enfuit une nouvelle fois vers le château

Cette fois si le blond partit en direction de la bibliothèque, l'enfant au yeux bleu avait adoré cet endroit depuis qu'il y avait mis les pieds pour la première fois . Il piqua a travers les étagères et s'assit au fond, caché derrière les tables.

_Pourquoi je me suis enfuit ? il voulait juste jouer être mon ami, maintenant il va croire que je le déteste_ Wellan n'avait plus la force de retenir ses larmes, il les laissa couler sur ses joues brulantes

en se maudissant d'avoir sans doute gâché sa seule chance de ne plus être seul .

Soudain il sentit une présence, il releva la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec l'enfant qu'il avait fuit il y a à peine quelques minutes .

« j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a vexé tout à l'heure ? » demanda l'autre en baissant les yeux, « si c'est le cas s'il te plait pardonne moi, j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir un ami ici ... je ...je sais que je ne peu pas te forcer à m'apprécier mais si tu me laisse une chance on peut peut-être apprendre à se connaître » ajouta timidement Santo.

Alors là Wellan ni comprenait plus rien ! c'était à lui de s'excuser pas à ce garçons aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux si doux .

« je ...ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser j'ai fait preuve de stupidité en fuyant ainsi et...je veux bien que l'on soit amis »

Les yeux du brun s'éclaircirent et sa bouche s'étendit en un large sourire. Wellan ne pu s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son ami.

« je .. heu désolé » s'excusa le blond

Il se regardèrent, visiblement troublés par ce qui venait de se passer .Il sortirent de la bibliothèque, Wellan jeta un regard du coté de Santo, il semblait confus, confus mais pas choqué

_C'est déjà ça_ pensa t-il

« We..Wellan » risqua la brun « Ce que tu a fait...tout à l'heure...tu peux recommencer s'il te plait » murmura Santo les joues écarlates.

L'enfant au yeux bleux ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il captura les lèvres du brun, sa main se perdit dans les cheveux soyeux de Santo tandis que l'autre caressait la joue du garçon. L'enfant aux cheveux noir ferma les yeux, il ne connaissait pas cet enfant mais il aimait son contact, ses lèvres si chaudes , son odeur, sa présence ...

Une servante apparut de l'une des pièce, Wellan attrapa la main de son ami et ils coururent jusqu'à sa chambre.

_On a eu chaud_ soupira t-il

Le blond se tourna vers son lit sur lequel le brun venait de s'assoir.

_Il a du faire un long voyage _pensa l'enfant en voyant son compagnon bailler.

« Si tu veux tu peux dormir » proposa le garçon

« Merci ... mais ..tu..tu peux rester avec moi » demanda Santo en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Pour tout réponse Wellan se hissa au cotés de son ami et s'allongea, rassuré le brun se blottit dans ces bras en remerciant les dieux de lui avoir permit de rencontrer ce garçon au cheveux blond comme les blés et aux yeux, si froids en apparence, mais qui cachait un cœur tendre.

Santo soupira d'aise en sentant Wellan l'embrasser avant de s'endormir .


End file.
